


White Out

by authorbooklover



Category: Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authorbooklover/pseuds/authorbooklover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curtis pictures nothing in color anymore, until Edgar blushes</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Out

**Author's Note:**

> First time go easy please??

Curtis pulled up short whenever he saw Edgar and Grey. Grey was leaning towards Edgar, one hand was braced against the wall by Edgar's head while the other traveled down his torso, coming to rest on a hip. The two stared intently at each other. Communicating in a way that always fascinated Curtis. Suddenly Edgar gasped and Grey took that opportunity to slot his mouth over the other boys mouth. Curtis stood frozen in his spot. His breath felt as though it had been punched out of his lungs. Transfixed with the sight in front of him, he took in every detail. The way Edgar tilted his head to the side to give Grey better access, the way Grey gingerly held Edgar's head and rubbed circles on his hip. Shaking himself he turned to flee when he knocked a loose bolt across the carriage. 

"Curtis?" Edgar's voice sounded wrecked. Curtis glanced back over his shoulder, regretting so immediately. Edgar's cheeks were stained pink, the flush continuing down his neck and disappearing underneath the color.

"Sorry." He turned and practically fled to Gilliam's section of the tail.

 

Laying in his bunk that night he kept replaying the scene every time he closed his eyes. Licking his lips, he wandered if the blush he had seen traveled all the way down Edgar's chest. Did his blush intensify the more turned on the boy got? Shuddering Curtis tried to ignore the thoughts that were causing him to harden.

"Curtis, about today..." Edgar popped his head up from his bunk.

"Not now Edgar." Curtis's voice sounded rough. Swallowing he looked at Edgar. The blush was back.

"I just...Grey wanted to see what it was like to kiss someone and so did I. I mean I wanted to see what it would be like to kiss a man." He shifted a little bit. 

Curtis just continued to stare at him. 

Scoffing Edgar rolled his eyes. "Look man if you have a problem with it-" Curtis surged forward and silenced Edgar by sliding their lips together.

Edgar gave a little whimper causing Curtis to groan. Pulling away Curtis was rewarded with a deep blush across the boy's cheeks. "Next time you get curious about doing anything with another person, you come to me understand?" Edgar gave a small nod, still staring at Curtis's mouth. Curtis kissed him deeply one last time. "Go to bed Edgar."


End file.
